


Genios

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Sensei [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros





	Genios

Minato lo supo desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas, cuando el menor era apenas un niño de siete años: Ese chico era un genio.  
Aquello no era una sorpresa. Nadie cuestionaba las habilidades de Kakashi, el más talentoso hijo del Clan Hatake en generaciones.  
Muchos auguraban que el muchacho superaría la época dorada de su padre antes de alcanzar los veinte.  
Sakumo había brillado con una intensidad tan cegadora como breve, el Colmillo Blanco fue una de las mayores luminarias de Konoha…Que ellos mismos se habían encargado de apagar, dejando como su único legado a aquel roto chico a quien primero todos aislaban sólo para alabar entre susurros y miradas maravilladas apenas demostró su feroz potencial.  
La hipocresía de sus conciudadanos enfermaba a Minato.  
Kushina compartía su opinión hasta cierto punto: La decisión de Sakumo, aunque bienintencionada, los marcó a él y a su hijo a vidas de vergüenza y ridículo…Pero el que Kakashi hubiera podido levantarse tan alto a pesar de haber sido estigmatizado por la Aldea que su padre sacrificó honor y vida por defender…  
La Uzumaki admiraba el imponente progreso del pequeño Shinobi en quien nadie creía. El Namikaze lamentaba que la principal motivación tras ese asombroso ritmo de aprendizaje fuera un dolor mal canalizado y una rabia desesperada que nunca encontraba un verdadero destinatario.  
Nadie pensaría que bajo la imperturbable y estoica fachada del último Hatake se escondía tan caótica mezcla, siempre a punto de aflorar y arremeter contra ese frío mundo sin sentido alguno…Nadie salvo Minato…E incluso él lo descubrió por casualidad…  
Fue una curiosa idea del Sandaime la que entrelazó los destinos del prodigio Hatake y el genio Namikaze: Debido a su graduación temprana y a su visible potencial, Kakashi recibiría tutorías personales para aplicar a los siguientes exámenes Chūnin y sólo entonces se le asignaría un Jōnin-sensei, en cuyo equipo se integraría junto a dos Genin.  
Minato fue el elegido para supervisar a Kakashi.  
El que sería nombrado Yondaime Hokage fue el primero en contemplar la ira y frustración del peliplata manifestarse en sus excesivamente severos entrenamientos. Kakashi nunca estuvo hecho para limitarse al ritmo de la Academia, ni siquiera al de Genin. Había algo en su postura, dolorosamente rígida fuera del campo de batalla, que sugería una fiera necesidad de llegar a la cima lo más rápida y notoriamente posible.  
Con una fijación tal, no era de sorprenderse que el muchacho apenas y se haya conformado a integrar un escuadrón cuando alcanzó el nivel Chūnin.  
La que Kakashi luchaba no era una batalla contra un enemigo invisible de Konoha, ni siquiera su versión de progreso en las despiadadas filas Shinobi de la Hoja. Era una batalla contra el tiempo, contra todo aquello que alguna vez representó Sakumo y que él ansiaba dejar atrás. Era levantarse cada día sabiendo que no importaba cuantos jutsus dominara en un día o creara en un mes, ni todo su genio podía salvarlo de sí mismo, de su propia despreciable humanidad…


End file.
